


THE TIPPI HEDREN AFFAIR

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: My fiend - I mean friend - Kaz has given me five challenge words. They are paltry, polyamorous, poltergeist, pigeon and pituitary. I got them all in one 100-word drabble. Yay Me! Poor Dean! Oh, how he suffers! And oh, how Sam will suffer once Dean gets loose!





	

supnsupnsupnsupnsupn

"For instance." From his position at the blackboard, the poltergeist lectured his captive audience of one. "Your average pigeon is polyamorous."

Frozen at his desk, Dean could only stare in horrified disbelief.

"Unlike the paltry human, pigeons aren't restricted to one mate." The long-dead ornithologist coughed, embarrassed. "They enjoy multiple partners throughout their lifetimes."

On that indelicate note, Sam appeared in the doorway.

Oblivious to the impending rescue, the ghost continued. "Now, on to the pituitary gland."

Sam stared. Snickered.

Dean started to steam.

"Or, as I like to call it, the pit bull of the endocrine system."


End file.
